L'Héritière des deux Royaumes
by Salem75
Summary: L'Histoire d'une Princesse du Gondor élevée par les Hommes de l'Est qui cherche à éviter un nouvel embrasement du Mal tout en cherchant ses origines. Une Combattante prête à remonter le Temps en usant des derniers Anneaux pour sauver son Royaume de l'effondrement... (fic en deux parties: post-SDA et retour en arrière avec la communauté)
1. Chapter 1: Les Hommes de l'Est

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici donc ma première fiction basée sur le Seigneur des Anneaux. L'histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et j'ai finalement décidé de le coucher enfin sur le papier… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et, n'étant pas une spécialiste du genre, j'attends vos avis/impressions qui sont très importants pour moi. Le contexte et beaucoup de personnages appartiennent à Tolkien ! Voilà pour le crédit. En ce qui concerne l'intrigue elle se basera sur deux époques : l'après-guerre et un retour temporel datant de la Communauté que nous suivrons pendant leur périple… Qui sera différent de par mon scénario et l'intégration de mon personnage principal ^^ Alors bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère !

**L'Héritière des deux Royaumes**

La Guerre de l'Anneau est terminée. Les hordes de Sauron, le Seigneur noir déchu, sont en déroutes à travers toute la Terre du Milieu.

Quelques années après le sacrement d'Aragorn et de son épouse Arwen, deux enfants naissent de leur union : Eldarion et sa sœur jumelle, Eledhwen. Tous se réjouissent de ces naissances qui marquent le début d'un nouvel âge d'or pour le Gondor.

Mais dans l'ombre les anciens ennemis du Gondor s'activent à protéger leurs royaumes menacés par le nouveau Roi en orchestrant l'enlèvement d'un des héritiers au trône…

Plusieurs années passées, la Guerre se repend de nouveau et embrase toute la Terre du Milieu. La seule solution : faire en sorte de stopper ces événements avant qu'ils n'arrivent…

Chapitre 1 : Les Hommes de L'Est.

La citée blanche s'éveillait au petit matin, les pâles rayons de soleils enjolivant les murs de Minas Thirit. Ce jour marquait les deux ans de la fin de la Dernière Guerre et du siège de la ville dont les traces étaient encore visibles malgré le temps écoulé. Une longue procession gardée s'avançait vers elle, sortant d'une Osgiliath toujours en reconstruction. La ville répartie sur les deux côtés de l'Anduin avait beaucoup plus souffert lors de sa prise par les hordes d'Orcs de Sauron que sa grande sœur. Les ruines qui la constituaient avaient dût être abattues par sécurité, les terrains dégagés pour espérer pouvoir rebâtir des deux côtés du fleuve. Les ponts avaient été réparés, chacun encadrés désormais par d'imposantes statues saluant le courage des braves tombés lors des combats afin que jamais ne soit oublié leurs sacrifices. Les Champs de Pelennor que le convoi traversait avaient également soufferts des combats qui avaient fait rage lors de la Guerre. Cependant, la volonté et le courage des hommes transformaient petit à petit cette zone désertique en grands champs agricoles parsemés de plusieurs habituations en pierre qui fleurissaient comme les champignons bordant les chemins sauvages. Car pendant la reconstruction d'Osgiliath il avait fallut reloger ses anciens habitants et c'est tout naturellement qu'un petit village s'était crée entre la Citée Blanche et les ruines bordant l'Anduin. Deux hautes tours de guets avaient également été érigées le long du chemin en pierre qui menait désormais à Minas Thirit afin d'assurer la sécurité du peuple et du bon acheminement des marchandises contre les restes de l'armée maudite de Sauron qui pullulaient encore en Terre du Milieu. Sans véritable chef, les Orcs s'étaient rassemblés en plusieurs tribus primitives, animés de la même soif de sang que lors de l'apogée de leur espèce lors de la prise du Gondor. C'était des ennemis à surveillés et à ne pas prendre à la légère, même encore aujourd'hui. Avec une armée régulière à reformer, les temps étaient encore troubles et la sécurité non assurée. La procession composée de chevaliers du Gondor et d'autres individus richements habillés, fût stoppé juste avant leur sortir d'Ilias, le nom que le village entre Osgiliath et Minas Thirit s'était donné.

-Halte ! Somma un des gardes du royaume.

Le Capitaine de la Garde fit un signe de la main à son camarade et descendit de cheval.

-Nous escortons la délégation des Hommes de l'Est, informa-t-il en tendant un papier à la sentinelle.

Celle-ci le lut brièvement et hocha la tête.

-Qu'ils passent et s'en aillent rapidement, dit-il assez fort pour que ses paroles soient bien entendus.

La tension entre les deux peuples n'était pas retombée avec la guerre, loin s'en faut. Leur défaite aux côtés de l'armée de Sauron avait valut aux Haradrims vaincus d'être convoqués par le nouveau Roi du Gondor pour discuter des termes de leur reddition encore non-officielle. Les pertes du côté des hommes du Harad avaient été totales, leurs soldats balayés par l'armée des morts contrôlée par Aragorn lors de la bataille. Il n'y eut qu'une dizaine de survivants. Une perte immense aux hommes des sables qui les avait mis en position de faiblesse face à leurs ennemis de toujours. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui expliquait que les tribus aient accepté la demande d'entrevue du Gondor aussi rapidement, mettant de côté temporairement leurs différents afin de représenter un front uni. Trois des plus grands Seigneur de Guerre avaient donc été choisis afin de représenter le Royaume du Harad, laissé sans chef depuis la chute du Mordor qui avait à l'époque prit le contrôle de ses terres. Les Haradrim étaient désormais divisés en plusieurs Royaumes, plus ou moins importants selon les régions, et se livraient régulièrement à plusieurs guerres fratricides pour tenter de prendre le pouvoir laissé vacant. Juste derrière se trouvait également la délégation Orientale, composée uniquement de deux Ambassadeurs, dont une femme.

-Passez ! Fit la sentinelle.

-C'est si gentil de leur part, marmonna un des dignitaires du Harad.

Le Seigneur de Guerre Junast In'bad regarda un instant son rival.

-Trêve de sarcasme Amrûkh. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça.

Amrûkh, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années à la carrure impressionnante le fixa de ses yeux sombres.

-Ah oui ? Dit-il méprisant.

-Non.

-Et pourquoi sommes-nous là dans ce cas ? A part faire des courbettes devant les chiens du Gondor qui se repaissent de leur victoire si injustement acquise.

-Préserver le Harad et les terres Orientales, intervint une voix féminine au côté de Junast.

Le Seigneur de Guerre se pencha sur sa monture pour voir celle qui avait prise la parole. Elle se tenait fièrement sur son destrier, portant l'armure typique des Orientaux, son armure faites d'écailles d'ors qui s'étalaient sur plusieurs parties de son corps.

-Que voilà de noble parole femme.

La concernée ne tourna même pas la tête.

-Je te prierais de me nommer par mon titre Amrûkh. Je suis ton égale.

-ça jamais. Ce n'est pas parce que ton clan a fait preuve de faiblesse que je la partage.

La « faiblesse » dont parlait Amrûkh fût l'une des conséquences du tournant de la chute de Sauron. Les rôles que tenaient les hommes partis à la guerre avaient dût être assumés par leurs femmes. Ce qui aurait dût être temporaire s'était désormais normalisé devant le vide laissé par les morts qui ne reviendraient jamais dans leurs foyers.

-Mesure tes paroles… Elles pourraient bien te nuire un jour.

-J'ai hâte, dit-il méprisant en regardant de nouveau vers lui.

-Cessez cette dispute ! Maugréa l'autre Seigneur. Les temps sont assez troubles comme ça et notre tâche déjà si délicate.

-Oui… Nous allons tendre notre main droite… Ils ne s'attendront pas à ce que la gauche leur réserve, murmura Amrûkh.

-Suivez le plan et gardez de côté votre animosité, conclut le compagnon de l'Orientale.

Junast hocha la tête

-Nous le suivrons, car il le faut.

Le reste du court voyage les menant aux Portes de la Citée se déroula dans le silence, chacun se remémorant ce qu'il se passerait dans les prochaines heures. Tout avait été calculé et méthodiquement décortiqué. Leur avenir commun en dépendait. Il y aurait tout d'abord les présentations… Les pourparlers… Les négociations… Puis un grand coup de poignard, au sens figurer, porté en plein cœur du nouveau dirigeant de Gondor et de sa Dame… Une pensée assez joyeuse quelle fit sourire Amrûkh.

_**Une heure plus tard, dernier Pallier de la Citée.**_

Junast ainsi que tout le reste de la délégation avait mit pied à terre et se dirigeait vers le dernier poste de sécurité avant le Palais du Roi. Leur escorte avait changé, le relais passé à une autre compagnie de gardes. Ils marchèrent ainsi encore de longues minutes, croisant à certains détours la population, regardant d'un mauvais œil leur présence. Le Cœur du vieil Haradrim n'en était que plus alourdi par la tâche qu'ils allaient entreprendre. Oui, la Paix il le désirait à l'inverse de nombre de ses rivaux, Amrûkh en tête, mais il était hors de question que le Harad paie le prix fort. Il leur fallait un moyen de pression. Après avoir exposé à contrecœur son idée, ceux qui représentaient le Harad et les terres Orientales avaient finalement accepté. C'était tout ou rien. L'échec n'était pas envisageable car dans ce cas ils s'exposeraient à de lourdes représailles. On les fit venir au plus haut de la citée, près de l'Arbre Blanc, symbole du Gondor depuis des siècles, où ils furent isolés entre dignitaires. Tout les gardes du corps Haradrim et Orientaux furent priés d'attendre un peu plus loin, dans des baraquements qui leurs avaient été réservés tandis que les jeune femmes portant les tenues de simples servantes étaient amenées dans un autre endroit… C'était sur ça que les Hommes de l'Est comptaient pour mener à bien leur sombre dessein. Jamais ils ne soupçonneraient que le pivot de toutes leurs machinations reposait sur ces belles créatures aux airs innocents. Certaines servantes lui lâchèrent un dernier coup d'œil auquel il répondit d'un discret hochement de tête. Tout était en place et rien ne pourrait désormais arrêter l'engrenage qui s'était mit en place. Soupirant, il se dirigea avec ses égaux vers la Salle du Trône et vers le Roi du Gondor…


	2. Chapter 2: L'enlèvement

**Chapitre 2 : L'Enlèvement.**

Le Salle du Trône du Gondor resplendissait d'une blancheur immaculée qui fit cligner des yeux les Dignitaires de l'Est. Il n'y avait pour ainsi dire personne à part quelques émissaires du Rohan, du Royaume des Nains et quelques Elfes. Junast reconnut le si tristement célèbre Legolas qui les observait, son œil vif à l'affût. Le Seigneur du Harad n'aimait pas les Elfes. Pas du tout même. Ils se montraient si fiers, si vaniteux et sûrs de leur supériorité… Ses yeux se posèrent sur les Nains. Il trouvait étrange qu'ils soient là, leur réputation de ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres les précédant. Enfin il rencontra les yeux du Roi, accompagné de sa femme. Sa vue lui confirma ce que tout le monde disait à propos de la beauté de la nouvelle Reine : elle était resplendissante. Une douceur et une bonté infinie émanaient d'elle, rendant presque à elle seule l'atmosphère claire et sereine. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Ce qui lui fit un peu plus regretter ce qui allait bientôt se passer.

-Que la Mère de la Nuit nous pardonnes, murmura-t-il en s'inclinant.

**POV guerrière Orientale Kelia.**

D'un geste rapide je sortais ma lame de l'abdomen du garde, faisant une rapide prière pour son âme. Les ordres avaient été clairs : faire le moins de victimes possibles. Mais dans le Palais du Roi, en direction de la chambre accueillant les précieux bébés, il avait été difficile au petit groupe de ne pas faire couler le sang. Il y avait eut d'abord les sentinelles qui les avaient escorté, puis une groupe de serviteurs anonymes qui avaient croisé leur route. Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment si je puis dire. Deux espions en uniforme de soldats du Gondor nous avaient déverrouillé l'accès au second niveau du Palais, nous permettant ainsi de gagner un temps précieux. Deux guerrières étaient restées en retrait pour camoufler les corps et retarder au maximum leur infiltration. Trois filles me suivaient, ayant revêtues également l'armure du Gondor. Avec le casque engoncé sur la tête, on pourrait facilement de loin les prendre pour des hommes. Le temps nécessaire pour être assez proche et frapper l'ennemi avant qu'il ne donne l'alerte. Je fis un signe du poing, intimant à mes sœurs de l'Est de se stopper. Nous étions à l'entrée d'un petit balcon fleuri, celui-là même qui d'après nos informations donnait juste en dessous de l'endroit où devait se situer notre cible. Deux de mes recrues restèrent de faction devant l'entrée tandis que moi et une autre visualisions notre future ascension. La montée ne serait pas facile, mais pas impossible. Débarrassée de ma cuirasse, je fis signe à ma partenaire d'y aller. Ensemble, nous montâmes les premiers mètres, prenant appuis sur les différents rebords et meurtrières que comptaient le mur ouest de la citée, priant notre Déesse mère de ne pas nous louper. Mes muscles commençaient à tressaillir tandis que je lâchais subitement ma prise pour en attraper une autre au vol. Ma partenaire n'eut pas cette chance et dégringola jusqu'à notre lieu de départ en laissant échapper un petit cri de frayeur. Mauvais. Si on venait à l'entendre… C'est ce qui me fit accélérer. Le temps jouait contre nous, les rondes de garde ne tarderaient pas à comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de souffrances, j'arrivai à mon objectif : une grande fenêtre-double où je pus m'accrocher et me hisser. A l'intérieur tout s'enchaina très vite : une nourrice releva la tète d'un berceau, son visage reflétant l'incrédulité de ma venue. Une Elfe si je me fiais à ses oreilles en pointes. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, je pris de derrière mon dos un couteau de lancé et atteignit ma cible à l'épaule. Je me précipitais ensuite vers elle pour l'assumer d'un coup de poing. L'opération avait dût durer pas moins de cinq secondes. Jusque là tout allait bien. Des pleurs de bébés m'attirèrent vers les berceaux, un bleu et un vert. Je dévisageais les Héritiers du Gondor, encore en couche culotte avant de prendre la fille dans mes bras. Les ordres étaient de laisser le mâle et de prendre sa sœur. Ses yeux gris me fixaient avec curiosité. Ses petites oreilles se terminaient légèrement en pointes, mais rien de comparable avec ceux des Elfes. Le Sang humain de cet Aragorn devait avoir dilué ce trait génétique chez elle. Je mis la petite contre ma poitrine, l'enveloppant dans ma veste et plusieurs tissus spécialement prévues pour. J'attachai ensuite une extrémité de la corde à un des piliers de la chambre avant de laisser filer le reste au dehors. J'entendis la bonne se réveiller. Peut-être aurais-je dût la tuer. Peu importe, je passa une jambe par-dessus le balcon, puis une autre et descendit en rappel jusqu'en bas. Là, mes trois partenaires, dont celle qui était tombée m'attendaient. Celle qui avait entamé l'escalade était à terre, la cheville visiblement touchée.

-Je ne ferais que vous ralentir, dit-elle en grimaçant.

J'hochais la tête. Inutile d'en dire plus. Je lui donnai une des épées et la laissa là, faisant signe aux autres de m'accompagner. La petite choisit ce moment pour gémir.

-Chu-chut, petite enfant du désert. Il ne faut pas avoir peur, lui dis-je. Tout sera bientôt finit.

-Hé ! Vous !

La voix masculine me fit sursauter. Derrière nous se trouvait quatre gardes en armes.

-Partez, nous les retiendrons, me dit une de mes acolytes en me tapant l'épaule. Notre mission avant tout.

Les deux dégainèrent leurs épées, prêtes à en découdre, me laissant filer avec l'Héritière du Gondor. Quelques instants après une cloche résonna. L'alerte avait été donnée.

N'ayant pas eut de remontée, j'espère que cette histoire commence à vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage sa fait toujours plaisir et me permet de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Bis


	3. Chapter 3: Négociations forcées

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**-** jony62 : Je te remercie beaucoup ! Ça fait plaisir de savoir que mon histoire plaît et te dit à bientôt en souhaitant que la suite soit à la hauteur de tes espérances !

- Zvezdnayapyl : merci de tes conseils et j'essaierais de faire plus attention à la prochaine j'espère

**Chapitre 3 : **

**Négociations forcées**

Le Palais était en effervescence. L'alarme résonnait depuis seulement quelques minutes mais déjà les Soldats du Gondor avaient verrouillé tout les accès menant aux étages supérieurs. Kelia courait, suivant à la lettre ses instructions de bataille. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande cour de l'arbre blanc, les soldats de l'Est avaient déjà engagé le combat, rendant coup sur coup aux lames du Gondor. Quelques corps gisaient déjà à terre, certains inanimés, d'autres simplement blessés. Kelia dût contourner le gros des troupes pour se placer au pied de l'Arbre Blanc. Elle dégaina ensuite sa dague pour la mettre proche du nourrisson et hurla : « Soldats du Gondor, cessez le combat ! Où l'Héritière en paiera le prix ! ». Les Orientaux et Haradrim profitèrent de ce bref moment de diversion pour se regrouper devant elle, toutes armes levées pour former barrage. Les portes de la Salle du Trône choisirent ce moment pour s'ouvrir en grands, dévoilant les émissaires fermement tenus en respect par les Gardes de la Tour. Derrière eux se tenait le Roi du Gondor, épaulé de sa femme Arwen dont le visage exprimait clairement la peur. Aragorn leva la main.

-Cela suffit ! Tonna-t-il à ses hommes.

Les Gardes restèrent sur leurs positions, dévisageant avec colère les combattants venus de l'Est.

Le nouveau Roi se tourna vers les émissaires, le visage marqué par la colère.

-Pouvez-vous me dire à quoi vous jouez ?! Voulez-vous la guerre ?! Libérez ma fille !

Junast se mit devant ses pairs et dit d'une voix neutre :

-Roi Aragorn, ceci n'a rien d'une déclaration de guerre. Au contraire. Voyez ça comme… Un moyen de s'entendre une bonne fois pour toute d'égal à égal.

-Egal ? Intervint Legolas du royaume Sylvestre. En quoi prendre en otage cet enfant vous y aidera ?

-Ne jouez pas à ça avec nous, Elfe ! Gronda cette fois Amrûkh. Votre petite convocation est en soi une humiliation assez démonstrative de vos intentions pour nous avoir forcés à prendre des mesures efficaces.

Il leva les bras, comme pour prendre à témoin toute les personnes présentes.

-Vous vouliez nous rabaisser, nous prendre nos terres et nous affaiblir. Il n'en est rien ! Nous, représentants de l'Est, nous avons désormais un moyen de vous tenir en laisse… Roi, termina-t-il dédaigneux.

Junast reprit la parole.

-Nous emmènerons l'héritière en Harad où elle sera traitée comme une princesse des sables. Elle y apprendra nos us et coutumes et nous garantira que vous ne tenterez rien qui pourrait mettre à mal notre souveraineté.

-Dans le cas contraire, siffla Amrûkh… Nous n'hésiterons pas à la tuer.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les belligérants, Aragorn se retenant de pourfendre ses invités devenus ennemis. Tout en maudissant ceux de l'Est, son esprit était tourné vers les paroles des émissaires et des conséquences que cela engendrerait.

-Vous osez menacer la fille du Roi ! Dit l'ami elfique du descendant d'Isildur.

-Gardez votre salive Elfe ! Menaça Amrûkh. Ce n'est pas à vous que nous nous adressons !

Ne voyant pas d'issue possible, le Roi du Gondor releva la tête, emprunt d'une farouche détermination.

-Nous ne sommes pas forcés d'en arriver là. Il doit exister un autre moyen pour garantir la paix.

Junast dénia de la tête.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé (Amrûkh renifla de dédain sous le regard sévère de l'envoyée Orientale). Mais nous ne reviendrons pas sur notre offre : laissez les terres de l'Est. Gardez vos bataillons en vos territoires sans jamais violer notre espace et rien de fâcheux n'arrivera à la princesse. De notre côté nous nous engageons à faire de même. Et lors de son 16ème anniversaire, la vérité lui sera révélée et elle pourra si elle le souhaite vous revenir. Je suis sûr qu'avec les années, elle saura comprendre la raison de tout ceci… La raison de son sacrifice.

Il s'approcha à petit pas du couple royal mais fût stoppé par deux lances. Il soupira et fixa Aragorn, les yeux dans les yeux.

-Je sais que vous trouvez cet acte odieux et vil. Mais pensez à ce que vous feriez à notre place. Nos royaumes sont affaiblis par la guerre et nous ne pouvons pas nous contenter de votre simple parole.

Le Roi laissa ses yeux dérivés vers l'Orientale qui tenait son enfant, la lame toujours menaçante. Ce fût ce moment que choisit Arwen pour intervenir.

-Ais-je votre parole d'homme ? Demanda-t-il la voix enrouée par l'émotion. Que rien ne lui arrivera ? Qu'elle sera traitée décemment ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Je vous en fais le serment madame.

Aragorn dévisagea son épouse.

-Tu ne vas pas…

-Je préfère savoir notre fille vivante et loin de nous avec l'assurance d'une Paix durable… Que morte pour une question de fierté et annonçant la prémisse de nouveaux malheurs, dit-elle doucement à son mari.

Aragorn acquiesça doucement, sous le choc de ce que cela impliquait. Laisser sa fille partir avec ceux de l'Est… Ne la revoir que lorsqu'elle sera devenue une jeune fille éduquée par les ennemis ancestraux du Royaume du Gondor… Est-ce vraiment possible ? Comme un père pouvait-il l'accepter ? Puis les paroles d'Arwen lui parvinrent. La Paix serait établie. D'autres fils, d'autres filles à travers la Terre du Milieu ne connaitraient pas la souffrance et la mort. Laisser sa fille partir n'en était pas plus facile mais au moins l'idée que ce sacrifice serve une cause supérieure à son existence arrivait à rendre la chose plus supportable.

-Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, souffla Arwen à son oreille.

Le Roi vit des larmes perler le long de ses joues et dût se retenir pour ne pas craquer tout de suite. Il se tint devant Junast et s'exprima d'une voix froide et dénuée d'émotions :

-Si jamais on venait à lui faire du mal… Je vous retrouverais. Je détruirais vos royaumes et tout ce qui est cher à vos yeux.

Le Haradrim fit une légère révérence.

-Alors nous nous comprenons.

L'envoyée Orientale prit la parole :

-Maintenant nous allons partir… Dans le calme.

Aragorn fit un signe de tête à ses lanciers pour laisser partir les émissaires qui allèrent rejoindre leurs soldats, toujours prêts si le combat venait à reprendre. On leur apporta leurs chevaux et le petit groupe fût prêt en quelques minutes, peu désireux de s'attarder. Arwen demanda une ultime faveur, que Junast lui accorda malgré les protestations d'Amrûkh : cellle d'embrasser une dernière fois son enfant et de lui transmettre son bijou d'Elfe qu'elle avait autrefois donné à Aragorn en témoignage de son amour. C'est ainsi que la compagnie de l'Est quitta lentement Minas Thirit, laissant derrière elle peine et chagrin mais ayant également en son sein l'espoir de tout un peuple de voir la paix revenir enfin.


	4. Chapter 4: Enfance

**Je remercie ceux qui se sont donné la peine de me laisser une petite Review (**merryXmas Zvezdnayapyl et jony62) **sa m'a fait très plaisir **

**Bien entendue merci aux autres qui prennent le temps de lire ma petite histoire, j'espère que la suite vous plaira et vous donnera envie de la suite )**

**Chapitre 4 : L'Enfance d'une Haradrim.**

-Tout le monde est prêt ?

Ethain hocha la tête, tenant fermement son bâton d'entraînement contre elle, imitée par les cinq autres enfants de son groupe. En face d'eux se tenait une petite dune située à quelques centaines de mètres du village, gardée par une autre équipe. L'objectif était simple : il leur fallait allez chercher l'étendard planté en son milieu et le ramener à leur propre camp. La vieille, le groupe rival avait réussit à le leur voler et il était temps de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce.

-Ethain tu es la plus rapide, tu fonces sur le drapeau. Aaron, sur ma gauche et Hélia sur ma droite.

La fillette a confirma d'un geste sec, se sachant pertinemment moins forte en combat rapproché que les autres.

Altyr leva son arme en signe de ralliement et hurla :

-Pour le Clan In'Baad !

Tous l'imitèrent et se ruèrent vers leurs ennemis, eux aussi prêts à les recevoir comme il se faut. En plein sur sa trajectoire, Ethain rencontra son premier adversaire : une petite fille de son âge qu'elle connaissait bien et commença par une attaque levée. Son adversaire encaissa le coup et fit une roulade pour tenter de la désarmer qu'elle esquiva non sans mal.

-Tu as eut de la chance Ethain ! dit la jeune Faiza avec un sourire. Mais je t'aurais !

-La chance n'a rien à voir ! Tenta de s'avancer la fille adoptive du Seigneur Junast en serrant les dents.

L'enfant du clan adverse feinta sur la gauche, pour finalement tenter de lui faucher les jambes avec son bâton. Ethain réussit in extremis à éviter l'attaque en exécutant un petit saut et pût ainsi intercepter avec son pied la pointe de l'arme qui l'avait menacé. Elle n'avait plus qu'à tenir en respect Faiza avec sa propre épée. Celle-ci fit un petit signe de la tête, s'avouant par là-même vaincue.

-Tu es plus forte cette fois.

Elle laissa ainsi Ethain poursuivre son ascension tout en s'écartant du terrain de jeux avec les autres éliminés. La jeune fille força l'allure, jetant un rapide regard sur les combattants encore en lice. La moitié de ses effectifs avaient déjà déposé les armes mais ils lui avaient fait gagner un temps précieux. Alors qu'elle arrivait en haut, deux enfants se mirent sur sa route, armés d'épées en bois.

-Tu t'arrêtes là Ethain ! Clama l'un deux.

La concernée fronça les sourcils et se mit en garde. Avec un sourire celui qui se nommait Faar engagea le combat. Il tenta un coup direct que la jeune fille encaissa avec difficulté avant de tenter une contre-attaque qui échoua. Le deuxième choisit ce moment pour se mêler à eux. Ethain se retrouvait encerclée des deux autres qui se mirent chacun sur un de ses côtés. Ils attaquèrent en même temps. Ethain para le premier coup et en une rapide passe réussit à toucher la main de Faar. Il fit tomber son arme en gémissant, foudroyant la fille du regard. Il ne restait plus qu'Ajiin, un de ses plus importants rivaux. Il faut dire que la fille adoptive du chef du clan ne passait pas inaperçue. Sa peau, à l'inverse des autres Haradrim, arborait une teinte plus blanche. Ses oreilles, bien que ressemblant beaucoup à celles classiques d'un humain finissaient ses courbes sur deux petites pointes discrètes que la jeune fille tentait de dissimuler sous sa chevelure brune. Un véritable handicap dans ce pays si hostile à l'égard du reste du monde. Ethain savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas une fille du désert de souche. Son père adoptif le lui avait révélé après l'avoir découverte pleurant dans un coin qu'un autre enfant l'ai traité d'étrangère de la pire manière que se soit. Sa mère était originaire du Gondor, chassée par son propre peuple pour avoir aimé un Haradrim. Les deux amants avaient péris lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau et Junast l'avait alors recueillit. Tout était désormais clair dans l'esprit de la fillette : elle devait prouver aux autres qu'elle avait sa place parmi eux. Elle releva son bâton et se mit à tourner autour de son adversaire, concentrée comme jamais. Celui-ci arborait un sourire moqueur et lui fit signe d'avancer de la main.

-Vient étrangère !

Elle rougit et allait lui répliquer lorsque qu'un cor se mit à résonner.

-Les cavaliers ! Hurla Peerla, une jeune fille du clan. Les cavaliers !

Tous abandonnèrent le jeu et se précipitèrent au centre du village, là où neuf soldats se dirigeaient au galop.

-Faîte place ! Hurlait le premier d'entre eux à ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur passage. Faîte place !

Ethain et les autres petits combattants déboulèrent devant la hutte du chef de clan en même temps que les envoyés. Chacun portait l'armure Orientale si caractéristique du pays de Rhûn. La fillette vit son père adoptif aller à leur rencontre, droit et fier. Ils mirent pieds à terres avant qu'une personne se détache du groupe. Elle enleva son casque, révélant les traits d'une femme d'âge moyen. Sa peau était moins basané que celle des Haradrim, ses yeux encerclés d'un maquillage noir qui lui donnait un air inquiétant et fascinant à la fois. Ethain vénérait ces Guerrières de Rhûn. En leur hommage elle essayait depuis toute petite de maîtriser le maniement du bâton long ou encore des doubles-lames. Des armes et des techniques Orientales. Imparables et mortelles pour qui savaient correctement les utiliser. Ces femmes qui avaient profité de l'absence des hommes morts à la guerre pour prendre le pouvoir en leur contrée et même si beaucoup voulait garder la chose secrète, nul n'était vraiment dupe. Rhûn était devenue une terre dirigée par une nouvelle société matriarcale. Les guerrières étaient légions dans leurs rangs et leur réputation n'avait rien à envier à leurs homologues masculins. Avec l'éparpillement des anciennes forces de Sauron, les Terres de l'Est étaient devenues dangereuses, pullulant de mini-royaumes orques qui semaient encore la terreur. De mèche avec certains esclavagistes et pirates d'Umbar, ils constituaient une menace assez sérieuse pour que la plupart des villages isolés vivent dans la terreur. Avec l'arrivée de ces troupes féminines inattendues, les attaques avaient diminué. Mais pas disparut. Trop peu étaient encore les recrues afin d'assurer la protection des convois marchands. Certains clans restaient d'ailleurs hostiles à la montée en puissance de leurs femmes sans pour autant refuser de payer des mercenaires de Rhûn. Ce qui les rendait d'autant plus affaiblis. Junast fit un bref mouvement de tête à sa visiteuse et lui fit signe de l'accompagner.

Le vieux chef de clan était soucieux. L'arrivée d'une représentante Orientale n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. Surtout quand cette personne se nommait Kelia Ginaad. Junast se remémora sa dernière rencontre avec cette guerrière de l'Est. Sa remontait à l'enlèvement de la fille du Roi du Gondor. C'était elle qui avait mené ses troupes jusqu'à la chambre royale. Il désigna une carafe sur sa droite.

-Un rafraîchissement ?

Elle hocha la tête avant d'aller se servir.

-Merci. La chevauchée a été longue et pénible.

-Des problèmes sur la route ?

-Des orques, dit-elle simplement en remplissant un verre de couleur or.

-Vous avez prit par les Terres Désolées ?

-Le chemin le plus court, approuva-t-elle.

-Mais pas le plus sûr, compléta-t-il penseur.

-Pour des cavaliers isolés et rapides, si. Inutile d'attirer l'attention des espions du Gondor en longeant leurs terres.

Il renifla de dédain à l'évocation de leurs ennemis ancestraux. Avec le temps, ils n'avaient plus eut de contacts avec eux. L'enlèvement de l'héritière avait vraiment eut l'impact espéré et malgré quelques faibles tentatives de sauvetage avortés, tout s'était relativement bien passé.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Lui demanda l'Orientale en buvant.

-Bien. Chaque jour elle se fortifie et acquiert de l'expérience.

-Que sait-elle ? Sur ses parents ?

-J'ai gardé la version qu'on avait convenu à l'époque.

La guerrière acquiesça, l'air satisfait. Elle se resservit une coupe avant de la reposer et de déclarer de but en blanc :

-Je viens la chercher.

Junast ne commenta pas tout de suite cette annonce à laquelle il s'attendait. Il avait été décidé dès le début que la fille d'Aragorn soit déplacée afin que nul ne puisse la repérer.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Finit-il par demander.

Kelia fixa ses yeux sur son interlocuteur avant de lui dire :

-Elle doit apprendre à se battre. Apprendre nos coutumes. La Matriarche est curieuse à son égard. Elle pourrait nous être précieuse. De plus, Amrûkh a fait de dangereuses déclarations au dernier Conseil.

Il agita la main, comme agacé par un insecte.

-Cet idiot ne…

-Cet idiot est puissant, le coupa-t-elle. Il a rallié de nombreuses tribus. Il sera bientôt plus puissant que votre clan Seigneur Junast. Nous craignons pour la vie de la princesse.

-Je saurais la protéger.

-Elle est notre seule garantie que le Gondor ne viole jamais nos territoires. En Rhûn elle sera en sécurité.

Elle dit un petit sourire au vieux guerrier avant d'ajouter :

-Si je ne connaissais pas votre réputation je pourrais penser que vous vous êtes attaché à elle.

Il hocha la tête.

-C'est fort possible. Une des conséquences de la vieillesse sans doute.

Il releva ses yeux vers Kelia.

-Quand voulez-vous partir ?

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Il nous faudra des chevaux frais et reposés.

-Vous les aurez. Garde !

Un des soldats Haradrim en faction pénétra dans la grande tente et salua son supérieur.

-Seigneur ?

-Faîte venir Ethain.

Il confirma et tourna les talons. Ils patientèrent quelques minutes avant qu'une petite fille n'entre à son tour. Elle jeta un regard curieux sur l'Orientale avant de se poster devant Junast.

-Père ? Vous m'avez demandé ?

-Oui.

Il désigna la guerrière.

-Voici Kelia Ginaad. Elle est envoyée par la Matriarche Luminya.

-Je suis honorée, guerrière Ginaad, s'inclina-t-elle.

Kelia lui répondit par un bref hochement de tête.

-Elle est venue pour toi. Tu vas la suivre en Rhûn et commencer ta formation.

La fillette resta un instant interdite. Pourquoi son père l'envoyait aussi loin ? Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes ens e faisant violence pour ne pas laisser éclater sa peine.

-Vous… Vous ais-je déçue père… Pour que vous me chassiez… Demanda-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Junast se releva en hâte pour se mettre devant celle qu'il avait avec le temps considéré comme sa propre fille. Il s'abaissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui releva le menton délicatement d'une main. Il plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux d'Ethain.

-En aucune façon. Tu es et resteras ma fille et je suis très fiers de toi. Si je t'envois là-bas c'est pour ta sécurité et que tu découvres les arts anciens. En ces terres tu apprendras à développer ta force et ton agilité. Tu deviendras une guerrière Ethain. Combien de fois as-tu vanté leurs exploits devant tes amis ? Tu vas avoir la chance de les rejoindre. De devenir ce que tu as toujours voulu être.

Celle-ci tentait de maîtriser ses émotions. Bien sûr c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé. Les Orientaux venaient souvent en Harad chercher de nouveaux enfants. Ici, là où la vie était rude, pour certains couples il était difficile de pouvoir élever plusieurs enfants, surtout si l'un deux se trouvait entre une fille. Une fille coûtait cher à la famille et lorsqu'elle était en âge de se marier la dote n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire. L'or que leur proposaient les Orientaux était d'autant plus alléchant. Certains pouvaient pensez que c'était honteux : vendre ses enfants à de parfaits inconnus. Mais Ehtain ne le voyait pas ainsi. Elle avait d'ailleurs une ancienne amie qui était partie avec une de ces caravanes itinérantes il y a de ça une saison. Son père en avait tiré une jolie somme et malgré cet aspect sordide du marché, elle en avait éprouvé de la jalousie. Revenant au présent, elle fit honneur à son père adoptif en opinant.

-Je ferais ce que vous voulez.

Junast retint également son émotion et approuva.

-Ce n'est qu'un au revoir Ethain.

Ces mots, les mêmes qu'Arwen avait dit à son mari avant de laisser leur fille partir avec les délégués de l'Est sonnèrent étrangement à ses oreilles. Il éprouvait de la peine alors que ce n'était même pas sa propre fille. Qu'avait- donc pût éprouver le couple royal ? Junast chasses ces pensées de son esprit et se releva. Kelia posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et lui dit :

-Dit au revoir à tes amis. Ensuite rassemble tes affaires. Nous partons demain au lever du soleil.


	5. Chapter 5: Traversée

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Coucou ! Je remercies tout ceux qui continues à lire cette fic et vous souhaites une bonne lecture !**

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

merryXmas : ha ha tu verras bien ^^ Elle va avoir un peu de travail avant d'arriver à leur niveau

La plume d'Elena : J'essaye de publier assez régulièrement avec 1 chapitre toute les semaines ou deux semaines. Ça dépend de mon travail et de mon inspiration

Zvezdnayapyl : oh il ne faut pas être triste… Ils la reverront bien un jour… Ou pas gniark gniark

jony62 : merci beaucoup !

**Merci à vous d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser ces ptits com's ze vous n'aimes **

**Chapitre 5 : Traversée**

Ethain terminait d'emmener ses maigres affaires se composant de quelques vêtements légers, son médaillon et une dague à lame recourbée que son père adoptif lui avait confié lors de sa onzième année, âge où chez les Haradrim les enfants commençaient à évoluer vers le monde des adultes en débutant leur « Bajur » : la préparation à la vie et la survie qui était assuré par les parents. Car chaque Haradrim se devait de pouvoir défendre sa vie et celle de ses proches. Un enseignement poussé à l'extrême chez les nouveaux Orientaux d'après ce qu'on disait. La jeune fille la rangea dans fourreau situé dans son dos et enveloppa le tout avant de sortir de la tente qu'elle partageait avec la deuxième femme de Junast. Celui-ci se trouvait sur la « grande place », discutant avec la guerrière Kelia. Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent de son arrivé, le vieil Haradrim vint enlacer sa fille adoptive pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Il est temps pour toi. Et dans quelques saisons tu reviendras plus forte que tu ne l'es maintenant.

-Je tâcherais de vous faire honneur somme si j'étais de votre sang.

Junast se raidit à ces mots. Il avait depuis longtemps considéré Ethain comme sa chair. Avec le temps il s'était attaché à elle, remplaçant partiellement la perte de son fils tombé aux Champs de Pélénnor.

- Aliit ori'shya tal'din, murmura-t-il simplement.

Ethain laissa quelques larmes perlées le long de ses joues, touchées par ce que le Haradrim venait de déclarer. « La famille vaut plus que le Sang ». De simples paroles chez des étrangers, mais ayant une vraie signification pour les Hommes de l'Est. Ils restèrent ainsi tout deux quelques minutes avant que Junast rompe l'étreinte et laisse Kelia l'Orientale approcher. Elle tendit ses bras pour que la petite fille lui donne son bardage qu'elle alla fixer à l'arrière de son cheval. Les huit autres cavaliers étaient déjà prêts, bridant leurs montures qui donnaient l'impression de s'impatienter. Ethain monta en croupe de destrier de celle qui l'avait autrefois enlevé dans son berceau et lui prit la taille pour rester en équilibre.

-Que le sable vous porte, salua Junast en hochant la tête. Soyez rapide et discret. Nous avons repéré des hommes non loin d'ici qui sont probablement aux ordres d'Amrûkh.

Kelia remit en place son turban pour se préserver du vent et du sable avant de prendre la tête de la cohorte. Elle savait pertinemment ce fait et bien qu'elle tente de le cacher, ça l'inquiétait. Amrûkh était un allié difficile à modérer et un ennemi d'autant plus redoutable. Lors du dernier Conseil il n'avait pas caché sa soif de conquête et les projets qu'il avait concernant l'héritière du trône du Gondor. La Matriarche de Rhûn s'y était opposé ainsi que la plupart des Anciens. Mais ce n'était pas gage de sûreté par ces temps troublés. Ayant annexé récemment plus tribus en leur promettant aide et protection, son armée grossissait toujours plus, menaçant l'équilibre précaire des pouvoirs en place. Kelia redoutait que Junast, le plus farouche détracteur de son rival, ne se trouve rapidement en position de faiblesse. Elle espérait que le Haradrim ambitieux n'aille pas jusque là mais tout était possible. Et Rhûn n'avait pas à s'immiscer dans les affaires internes Haradrim. C'était une règle.

-Vers Rhûn ! Hurla-t-elle à l'adresse de ses camarades en levant la main.

Ceux-ci piquèrent leurs montures et se mirent au galop à sa suite, soulevant sur leur passage une nuée de poussière derrière eux. Après moins de quatre heures de chevauchée, les yeux aiguisés de l'Orientale crûrent apercevoir en haut d'une dune des ombres les observer. Elle s'arrêta tout net, ses compagnons faisant de même. Un homme se prénommant Alek trottina à sa hauteur.

-Nous sommes attendus, dit-elle simplement.

-Bic ni skana'din, cracha le cavalier énervé. Que faisons-nous ?

-Le passage du Khand est surveillé. Il va falloir passer par les Terres Noires.

Son interlocuteur resta silencieux un instant avant de répliquer :

-Difficile avec elle.

Il désigna de la tête Ethain qui somnolait à moitié à l'arrière du cheval. La cavalière haussa les épaules.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Qui que se soit au loin, ils ne doivent pas être amicaux.

-On peut tenter de forcer le passage, avança l'Oriental.

-Non ! Coupa-t-elle. Les chevaux ne tiendront pas.

-Nous sommes à deux jours de la Trouée des Monts de l'Ombre. Ça nous ferait faire un gros détour pour Rhûn ! Contra encore une fois le soldat.

-Je préfère mettre plus de temps pour rentrer que de me faire occire par des raclures de brigands.

Le cavalier finit par hocher la tête.

-Il y aura peut-être des orques.

-Je les préfère aux bandits du désert de Khand, trancha-t-elle en faisant dévier son cheval pour se diriger vers les hautes montagnes bordant l'ancien royaume du Mordor.

Les autres Orientaux se regardèrent entre eux.

-Au Nord ! Cria Kelia en piquant sa monture pour forcer l'allure et étouffer dans l'œuf de nouvelles protestations.

Le détachement obliqua donc sous les yeux des éclaireurs d'Amrûkh.

_**Avant-poste de Khand**_

La bannière du clan Kaast se dressait fièrement aux portes de l'avant-poste de Khand érigé il y a de ça une saison par le Conseil de l'Est. Autrefois tenu par une coalition de tribus, elle était désormais totalement annexée au Seigneur Amrûkh et ses troupes. Il n'avait fallut qu'une centaine d'hommes pour la conquérir. Cet endroit était un haut lieu stratégique, situé en plein désert de Khand, à quelques jours de la frontière des terres de Rhûn, l'Avant-poste était le dernier village et le dernier point d'eau avant la grande traversée du désert. Les caravanes marchandes contraintes de passer par ces terres étaient obligées de passer par là à moins d'avoir les provisions nécessaires. Quelques maisons en briques et plusieurs tentes se dressaient autour d'une palissade faîtes de bois importées directement des Terres de Rhûn.

-Que font-ils ? Gronda Amrûkh qui débriefait ses hommes.

-Ils se dirigent vers le nouveau passage de Morgoth Seigneur.

L'Haradrim se leva en colère, envoyant voler sa coupe à l'autre bout de sa tente.

-Peste soit les Nains et leurs talents de mineurs !

La raison de la colère du Seigneur de Guerre était simple : dès la prise de pouvoir de la première Matriarche de Rhûn, elle avait aussitôt renoué les liens avec le peuple nain des Montagnes Bleus afin de louer leur service pour creuser un passage entre les terres Haradrim et Rhûn, raccourcissant de plusieurs jours le voyage nécessaire pour que les deux royaumes se rejoignent. Le vieux soldat saisit un des éclaireurs et le menaça de sa dague.

-Vous n'avez pas été assez discret ! Imbéciles !

Il rejeta le guerrier qui n'osait pas faire le moindre geste. Les accès de colère de son chef étaient légendaires. Rien de ce qu'ils pourraient dire ne le calmerait. Il fallait donc attendre. Attendre et prier pour qu'il ne décide pas d'exécuter l'un deux pour l'exemple. Amrûkh fit les cent pas, maugréant dans sa barbe avant de décider à se rassoir. Il pinça l'arrête de son nez en réfléchissant. Le passage du Morgoth était dangereux. Seul les plus vaillants guerriers osaient le prendre ou du moins les caravanes lourdement gardées. Plusieurs tribus d'orques traînaient encore dans les environs, tuant quiconque viendrait fouler le royaume de leur Maître déchu. Oui, ils seraient probablement attaqués. Neuf cavaliers ne dissuaderaient pas ces viles créatures des ténèbres. Mais serait-ce suffisant pour les éliminer ? Rien n'était moins sûr. D'autant que la cohorte était, selon ses espions, dirigée par cette tigresse de Kelia. Une Fédaïkin : une Orientale de la garde privée de la Matriarche. Elle ne devait pas être pise à la légère. Prenant sa décision il déclara :

-Amenez-moi Heldar.

Les gardes saluèrent et se partirent chercher le chef brigand qui avait juré obédience à l'Haradrim. Celui-ci arriva assez vite et s'inclina respectueusement en face du guerrier.

-Vous m'avez fait quérir ?

-Je veux que vingt de tes meilleurs hommes prennent le chemin du passage de Morgoth afin d'intercepter une compagnie de neuf cavaliers.

-Vos ordres, monseigneur ?

-Récupère la jeune fille qui chevauche avec eux. Les autres doivent mourir. Pas de témoins.

-Oui Seigneur. Mais… N'ont-ils pas trop d'avance pour que nous les rattrapions ?

-Leurs chevaux ont traversé le désert depuis deux jours. Ils seront fatigués. Les vôtres sont frais. De plus j'ai encore quelques secrets dont j'userais pour les ralentir.

Il tendit le main, dévoilant l'anneau d'or à son doigt. L'un des neufs donnés en cadeau par Sauron lui-même à ses plus fidèles lieutenants. Lors de la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tous avaient pensé que les autres anneaux avaient été détruits… Grave erreur dont le Seigneur Haradrim avait sût exploiter. Malgré la perte de l'anneau suprême, ceux restants avaient gardé assez de pouvoir pour donner à leurs acquéreurs un avantage certain sur leurs ennemis. Amrûkh s'était mis en tête d'en retrouver un maximum. Il savait que deux d'entre eux se trouvaient en Gondor, bien à l'abri au château du Roi. Un autre était gardé par la Matriarche de Rhûn. En comptant celui du Roi-Sorcier qui avait selon les écrits disparût avec lui lors de sa mort, il en restait à découvrir deux. S'il se les trouvait, il était sûr de pouvoir accroitre encore plus ses forces et lui donner un avantage décisif dans la guerre qu'il préparait. Ses espions en avaient peut-être localisé un. Une fois la fille récupérée, il en ferait sa priorité. Sans un nouvel anneau à son doigt, il savait son entreprise risqué. S'attirer les foudres du Conseil de l'Est et de Rhûn n'était pas encore à l'ordre du jour. Son armée était certes impressionnante, mais pas assez pour leur faire face. Le brigand s'inclina encore une fois avant de disparaître. Amrûkh quant à lui ferma les yeux, sa concentration centrée sur l'anneau qu'il détenait. Il sentait cette énergie mystérieuse se déverser dans ses veines, amplifiant ses sens et ses capacités. Il visualisa l'avant-poste dans son esprit, porté par un nuage noire apparût subitement à l'horizon. Le nuage se déplaçait vite et continua son chemin en direction du Royaume du Mordor. Il allait vite, porté par une noirceur qui lui étreignait le cœur. Même pour lui il était difficile d'y résister, de s'y abandonner totalement. Il sentait des gouttes de sueur perler le long de son crâne mais il tint bon. Encore… Encore un peu…

_**Au même moment, entrée Sud du Passage de Morgoth.**_

-Dans combien de temps seras-tu en Rhûn ? Questionna la jeune fille.

-Trois jours à vol de dragons. Cinq à cheval si nous conservons notre allure.

-Je croyais le passage de Khand plus rapide ? Pourquoi ne pas y passer ? Il y a un avant-poste Haradrim en bordure du désert où nous aurions pût nous reposer et faire boire les chevaux.

La guerrière leva un sourcil et dévisagea l'ancienne princesse du Gondor.

-Serais-tu fatiguée ?

Ethain s'offusqua à ces dires.

-Aucunement. Je suis une fille du désert !

Un des cavaliers se mit à rire sous le regard noir de celle-ci.

-Alors, fille du désert, aurais-tu peur ?

-Pas du tout ! S'indigna-t-elle encore une fois.

Elle n'avoua cependant pas que voir ces hautes montagnes plongées dans la pénombre la mettait tout de même un peu mal à l'aise. La petite troupe arriva enfin devant un passage percé à même le flanc du roc, dévoilant un espace juste assez grand pour faire passer un chariot à la fois.

-Est-ce vrai que se sont les nains des montagnes qui ont fait ce passage ?

-Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de parler, pas vrai ? Se moqua Kelia.

Sentant le rouge lui montée aux joues, elle s'abstint de tout commentaires. L'Orientale laissa échapper un ricanement.

-Pour répondre à ta question, oui se sont bien les nains.

-Sont-ils si laids qu'on le dit ?

-Laids ? S'étonna l'Orientale.

-Petit, trapus avec de longues barbes.

La jeune fille mima avec ses mains pour illustrer ses propos ce qui amusa encore plus les cavaliers.

-Se sont des nains, dit finalement Kelia en haussant les épaules. Ni plus ni moins.

-J'aimerais bien en rencontrer, songea la jeune fille.

-Tu en verras sûrement à en Rhûn. Ils sont des partenaires de la Matriarche.

-Y-a-t-il également des Elfes ?

-Non, répondit abruptement l'Orientale.

La fille adoptive de Junaast allait répondre lorsqu'un des hommes leva la main en disant :

-K'uur !

Le convoi se stoppa immédiatement. Ils se trouvaient juste avant l'entrée du passage. Personne ne dit moi. Ethain quant-à elle regardait un peu partout, se demandant qu'est-ce qui avait bien pût pousser l'Oriental à demander le silence. Soudain, elle parçut une sorte de nuage au loin derrière eux. Un nuage qui avançait vite.

-Ke'sush ! Avertit-elle lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il en étain. Des oiseaux noirs !

-Osi'kyr, je pensais ces abominations mortes, cria un guerrier.

-Ils sont appelés par quelqu'un… Dans le passage ! Maintenant !

Les cavaliers éperonnèrent leurs montures et s'engouffrèrent sans plus réfléchir dans les ténèbres du passage de Morgoth. Ethain se cramponnait tant bien que mal à la taille de l'Orientale. Les chevaux étaient lancés au grand galop. Seul le bruit de leurs sabots et de leurs respirations halètantes se répercutaient sur les parois du tunnel. Les soldats ne pipaient mot, concentré sur la sortie du passage donnant directement sur le Royaume déchu du Mordor. Il ne fallut qu'une vingtaine de minutes à vive allure pour déboucher sur les Terres Désolées. La troupe fit halte juste à la sortie du tunnel. Chacun était sur les dents et la tension palpable dans l'air. La jeune fille observait pour la première fois ces terres autrefois dominée par Sauron et ses hordes d'Orques. Nulle végétation n'était visible sur des lieux à la ronde : pas d'arbres, pas la moindre touffe d'herbes. Seul un cours d'eau serpentait d'Est en Ouest pour finir par former un lac se trouvant proche des ruines de la Tour de l'œil.

-Le Mordor, déclara Kelia. Accueillant, pas vrai ?

Ethain hocha la tête doucement tandis que Kaar, un des guerriers, déclarent :

-Pas de trace de ces rapaces.

-On tente de nous ralentir, dit un autre.

-Oui…

-Les chevaux sont épuisés, il va falloir faire une halte ou risquer de continuer à pieds.

-Ce qui devait être leur but, convint Kelia en frottant l'encolure de sa jument.

Elle se leva sur ses étriers et désigna un groupement d'anciennes huttes en bois situées en contrebas.

-Ici.

Tous confirmèrent et se dirigèrent vers les faibles habitations. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils posèrent pied à terre pour inspecter les lieux.

-ça pue l'Orque, maugréa Kaar en donnant un coup de pied dans une vieille paillasse.

Kelia s'agenouilla pour examiner un chaudron en cuivre posé à même le sol au milieu du campement. Mais ce qui l'intéressait plus encore était tout autre. Elle plongea son gant dans les restes d'un feu et déclara :

-Quelqu'un est venu ici… Il y a peu.

-Les Orques vont et viennent. Ils n'oseront pas approché.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

-Nous devons nous reposer ainsi que les bêtes. Il va bientôt faire nuit et il serait trop dangereux de se risquer dans ces terres en n'y voyant rien. De plus la température va tomber très rapidement.

-Je prends le premier tour de garde et je maintiendrais le feu, dit Kaar en terminant d'attacher la bride des chevaux à un ancien établi.

-Nous ne dormirons que d'un œil cette nuit, approuva Kelia en regardant deux guerriers commencer à tirer des flammes grâce à une bûche à moitié entamée. Tous étalèrent une couverture prise de leurs destriers avant de se coucher tout autour du feu. Kelia fit signe à une Ethain qui commençait déjà à grelotter de venir contre elle. La jeune fille accepta avec soulagement et se blottit contre la guerrière qui referma la longue couverture sur elles.

-Ori'vor'e, dit Ethain pour la remercier.

Kelia haussa un sourcil et lui répondit :

-Ba'gedet'ye. Où as-tu apprise l'ancienne langue de l'Est ?

-Mon père.

-Ton père ? Junast ?

-Oui. Je le considère ainsi même si ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Aliit ori'shya tal'din. La famille vaut plus que le sang, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Kelia resta songeuse devant cette étrange petite fille. Elle la surprenait et espérait bien que cela continuerait lorsqu'ils seront arrivés en Rhûn.

Petite note : Le langage que j'utilise dans certains passages n'est en aucun cas inventé et est un petit clin d'œil à un autre univers… Je vous laisse trouver d'où il vient

Pour plus de compréhension voici la traduction : Ori'vor'e (merci) - Osi'kyr (expression de surprise) - Ke'sush (chut) - Bic ni skana'din (ça m'agace)

En tout cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage ça fait toujours plaisir ^ ^ Dans le prochain chapitre plus d'actions et la découverte de Rhûn Bisous


End file.
